


Mental Hospital

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No zombies, Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Desus - Freeform, Drabble, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Hospital, PTSD, Wordcount: 100-500, daryl haven't talked in weeks, kinda sad, negan kidnapped him, paul comforting daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Negan had kidnapped him, tortured him. Now he is in a mental hospital and no body gets him to talk.





	Mental Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a drabble i forgot i wrote (great author) so now i'm posting it yeah hope you like it!
> 
> Kudos / comments / feedback is highly appreciated!

Daryl looked up after he heard a soft knock on his door. His nurse, Beth, opened it saying he had a visitor.

The man didn't move from the floor, from the corner when he saw his husband walk in.

"Hey Daryl" Paul said in a soft voice. The long haired man took off his jacket but it on the bed. Making slow movements, he sat down on the floor across Daryl.

"They're really strict about visiting. I would've come sooner, I promise" Paul explained, Daryl making a small nod that he had heard and understood.

"Your nurse said you haven't spoken, at all. Daryl, they can't help you if you don't talk" Paul said.

 

Daryl broke the eye connection, looking down at his lap. His husband was right. He hadn't talked, not one word after some bitch called Negan had kidnapped him. He had him in a cold and dark cell, fed him dog food and played that fucking song that would give him chills, even by thinking about it.

The man didn't wanna talk. Not at all, not to anyone. He felt alone, even though he knew he wasn't. Every nurse, doctor, therapist had been trying to get him to talk, without succeeding. They would have 45 minute session the expert talking alone.

 

"Rick wanted to come but they allowed only one" Paul said, in a sad way. He scooted closer, to sit next to Daryl.

He looked at Paul, feeling those tears come up in his throat. His room was bright, really bright, so Paul's face looked perfect, at least in Daryl's opinion.

"The house has been quiet without you" Paul sighed, "I've missed you"

Daryl tried to swallow those tear but couldn't help them forming in his eyes. Of course Paul noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked and tried to grab Daryl's hand, but the man jerked away.

Paul gritted his teeth, lowering his hand. He looked at his husband, who looked like a sad, kicked puppy. "Sorry" he whispered.

They both leaned against the light green wall, Paul talking about what he had done in the past 14 days. He told his husband all about the new mailman, plants he had gotten and what movies he had watched. He kept asking questions without getting any answers, until they fell into a silence.

Then Paul felt something touch his hand. It was Daryl's hand, looking for a hold. He grabbed Daryl's hand and looked at him.

"I've... Missed you" Daryl said, finally, for the first time after the traumatic experience, so quietly Paul barely heard but he did, he know he did.

Paul smiled, "people love you, I love you. We all are here for you. These people here, they're here to help you. It's okay to talk"

Daryl looked at the man he fell in love with years ago, letting his head fall onto his shoulder.


End file.
